The Crazy Fox Tails of Naruto
by MaximalCatPossible
Summary: After tampering too far into the Ninetails' power, Naruto now has fox features. With no idea how to fix it, he goes to one of the only people who he can count on to help him, Sakura Haruno.
This was perhaps one of the weirdest things Naruto had ever done, at least to himself. The boy had barged in unannounced when Sakura was barely emerging from the shower. This was only rewarded with a strong punch to the jaw with enough force to send him through two walls. After a quick recovery and some begging for help, Naruto sat across from a towering Sakura as she revised his story.

"So let me get this straight", Sakura said rubbing her temples, "You tapped into the ninetail powers, when we specifically asked you not to...And now you're...This?..."

Naruto hung his head in shame. He was warned by Jiraiya, Tsunade, Yamato, and even Sakura that using the nine tails' powers were dangerous and forbidden. But he didn't listen and now paid a price. Now sitting atop of his head were two fuzzy orange ears, similar to a fox's. There was also a tail sprouting from his backside that matched the ears.

Though fluffy, the tail dropped as well as his ears from Sakura's scolding. The Uzumaki assumed he was in trouble, only for his ears to twitch from light snickering. Naruto opened his eyes and looked up to catch Sakura as she burst out laughing. The girl held her stomach and plopped herself into a chair from too much excitement.

"This Isn't Funny Sakura", Naruto yelled as his tail stood up and ruffled itself.

Sakura's laughs died down a bit as she realized just how upset Naruto became.

"I'm sorry Naruto", Sakura said as she wiped a tear from her eye, "It's just funny, that's all."

"It is not! How am I supposed to fix this", Naruto stood up and took the turn to scold Sakura this time.

In return, Sakura scolded him back, "It's your own fault! We warned you about this Naruto!"

Naruto' mad expression turned depressed again as his head and shoulders slumped. She was right. Naruto had no one to blame but himself. Still, Sakura didn't like the expression he had written all over him. She didn't pity him, but she did feel sorry that he had to go through something like this.

"Hey", Sakura leaned in closer to see his blue eyes under his yellow hair. "Naruto? Don't worry, it's gonna be alright. I'll help you out."

Naruto's eyes perked up and his tail wagged rapidly, "Really?"

With a genuine smile Sakura told him, "Yeah. I think Tsunade might have some kind of medical treatment, or know some seal that can undo this."

Naruto gasped and got on his knees before taking her hand within both of his.

"Thank you so much Sakura! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Okay Naruto! Okay! Okay", Sakura tried to pry her hand away, but the orange clad shinobi had a surprisingly strong grip on her hands.

He went so far as to rub his cheek on her hands as his tail wagged even more.

Sakura eventually freed herself and said, "Alright! I get it! You said thanks! Now wait here, I have to go and change."

The moment Sakura turned around, she felt a deep chill encase the whole room. Naruto was right behind her with his eyes glowing and some kinda perverted/evil aura around him.

"You need to go and change Sakura? I can help you with THAT. I DO need to pay you back somehow...", His voice sounded totally different.

Naruto' swords gave her goosebumps, especially with her in only a towel. However, she didn't want Naruto to know that. Immediately she turned around and pointed a finger at him.

"No! You will sit right here on the couch and wait for me to change by Myself!"

As fast as the aura had come, it was completely gone.

"But Sakura...", Normal Naruto tried to persuade her.

It only took one more word to put Naruto in his place, and that word was "SIT!" In a near reflexive response, Naruto sat his but in a chair. Sakura was rather surprised that her command actually worked.

"O-kaaaay", Sakura said as she held up her finger and backed away.

Once inside the safety of her room, Sakura shut and locked the door before she leaned her back against his. She couldn't help but cover her mouth with one hand and chuckle silently. Naruto was left practically outside of her room with a big question mark over his head.

* * *

The two were in Tsunade's office soon enough. After his story was explained, both their Hokage and her assistant busted out laughing. Sakura joined in with them, and it even looked like Tonton was having a laugh of his own.

"It's Not Funny", Naruto said, his tail and anger spiking once again.

"Oh have a sense of humor Naruto", Tsunade told him.

"So what do you think Lady Tsunade? Is there some way to fix or reverse this", Sakura asked.

"Well", Tsunade walked over to the bookshelf against the wall, "This is more of a sealing problem and not a medical problem."

The Hokage grazed the book spines with her fingers before landing on one specific book.

She removed the book and opened it to a random page, "From what I can see, it doesn't appear to be harming him in any way. And most seals are easily overwritten by another seal. But in Naruto's case, we can't risk overwriting his jinchuuriki seal."

"Then what do we do now", Sakura asked.

"For now, we just have to wait and see how his condition progresses. When we get a better understanding of what's going on, we can determine what to do next. So Naruto, that means...", Tsunade stopped mid sentence to find that their orange clad shinobi had disappeared. "Where did he go?"

* * *

Naruto at the time was tending to nature's calling, using the bathroom. After flushing the toilet and washing his hands, Naruto made his way back to the Hokage office. However, something outside caught his attention. There were people playing a game of frisbee in the smaller training fields. Naruto didn't know why, but the game just captivated him. Back and forth, back and forth, Naruto watched the frisbee sail between the group. That was, until one of them missed the catch and it kept flying through the air.

It flew awfully close to the building Naruto was in. Out of some unknown instinct, Naruto leapt from the window and dove for the frisbee. He didn't use any specific ninja skills or training, and might as well just simply body slammed the frisbee. Naruto landed with a thud, kicking up dirt and alerting everyone else around him.

Sakura was the first to arrive, after the other people who initially owned the frisbee. She found Naruto on his back holding the frisbee in the air and kicking about like an overgrown child.

"I got it! I got it", Naruto laughed.

"Naruto, what are you doing", Sakura yelled.

Naruto's suddenly regained his senses, "Uuuh, I caught a frisbee...For you..."

Naruto handed Sakura the frisbee, out of shame, and some unknown driving force. Sakura looked at the frisbee then back at Naruto before swatting him in the face with it.

"No Naruto! That's not alright", Sakura scolded him as she tossed the frisbee back to its rightful owners. "You can't be taking stuff like that, even if you aren't feeling like yourself.

Naruto's fox ears perked down before Sakura grabbed him by the back of his jacket collar and began dragging him through the streets.

"Now c'mon, we gotta see how we're going to fix this", Sakura said as everyone watched her drag the orange clad shinobi behind her.

* * *

Both Sakura and Naruto brought their problem to Sakura's house. Her parents weren't there to help out, or be in the way for that matter. For now, the two teammates searched for new answers to their problem in textbooks Tsunade gave her. Naruto was losing his focus, and Sakura brought him a snack for the meantime, a simple power bar. Naruto didn't complain and at it rather quickly despite being sticky.

"Did you find anything", Sakura asked as she brought them both napkins.

"Nothing yet, just some stuff about seals can weaken sometimes when tampered with", He told her.

"I warned you before didn't I", Sakura asked as she threw her napkin into the trash bin right beside Naruto.

"I know Sakura, and I'm sorry Sakura", Naruto said as he pulled the napkin out of the bin and placed it right in front of her.

Sakura looked at the napkin then back at Naruto in question before throwing it away again.

"I tried to push out too much power at a time", Naruto continued as he again, returned the balled up napkin to Sakura. "I learned my lesson on that."

"Naruto, what are you doing?! I don't want this", Sakura held up the napkin as she threw it away for a third time.

Sakura noticed as Naruto tried to reach for the napkin again, but retracted his arm.

"Sorry, sorry. I don't know what that was about", He told her as he scratched the back of his ear, enjoying it a little too much.

Sakura was left wide eyed for a time. She didn't know what was happening to him, but had a reasonable theory.

"Naruto, I looked at one of these seals", Sakura went on, "More specifically the animal seal. And it says you might revert to your more..."

It was then a ring at the door was heard. Standing outside was a young mail carrier. He looked like a genin fresh out of the academy. As adorable as he was, Naruto didn't take too kindly to him. He jumped on the sofa and stared out the window.

"HEY! YOU THERE! GET OUTTA HERE! HEY-HEY-HEY-HEY-HEY!"

"...Animalistic Instincts, She finished her sentence.

Sakura looked up from the book to watch the whole scene play out. It would've been hilarious if the genin didn't look so scared, and if it wasn't happening literally right in front of her.

* * *

 **This was supposed to be a one shot for my Narusaku one shot/Drabbles. Narusaku day just snuck up on me, and I needed to post something. So Ive decided to put his into its one short fic, maybe two or three chapters. I was inspired by "Supernatural", and an episode called "Dean's Dog Days". I know, Naruto has fox features, but I don't really know how a fox acts. Naruto will have both dog, and cat features to make it funny.**

 **Anyways, I'm really glad there are still Narusaku fans out there. April the third always gets me happy when I see other people post art and fics. So Happy Brithday to one of the Narusaku children, Minami! And Hapy Narusaku Day to you all. Keep up the good work, and keep your ninja way.**


End file.
